Bloody Secrets of Sakamaki Mikasa
by Jhuliette Sie
Summary: Sakamaki Mikasa has numerous deadly secrets that she is hiding from the world... and to her family... Read full Summary in here! SI OC! Also in Wattpadd in Jhuliette Sie/SummerCrane16.
1. Summary

Sakamaki Mikasa has numerous deadly secrets that she is hiding from the world... and to her family.

One of them is that she's not human. She's a bloodthirsty vampire. Two, she's a big masochist hiding behind a lazy, careless and apathetic mask and the last and not the least, she's a person that knows everything in this world or to be more accurate, of the Sakamaki's. She's an outsider who died in her previous life and got reborn in this stupid dimension.

Although she had finally accepted and knows that she is now Sakamaki Mikasa, she promised she would never meddle and she would not care because- this is all a stupid anime dimension.

She's an outsiders and outsiders do not join.

But after years of having fun and doing shit outside the country, she was ordered to return to the Sakamaki manor to observe and report. And after the project was done, she can do what she wants and what she wants is to get out. Away.

Too bad her brothers are noticing her and too bad they were vampires, and TOO BAD they were possessive assholes who don't know when to quit bothering her. They are noticing her and they want to know what her secrets are.

Too bad. One versus Six? A secret in-denial masochist versus six possessive sadist? Half-Brothers with no regards for rules. Too bad... Mikasa just has the annoying tendency to break her promises. Intentional or not.


	2. ARC ONE: THE FIRST BLOOD SECRET

Sakamaki Mikasa, physically looks more mature but is actually only 17 years old. She is the third child of the Sakamaki Children and the only female of them all. She is Karlheinz's only daughter from his Late third wife Amanda.

Sakamaki Mikasa is secretly a reincarnated girl who remembers her past life and knows this world as Diabolik Lovers and for that reasons, she believes herself as an Outsider and pushes people away from her and shuts herself off from the world she deemed-

"Which an Outsider may never partake in."

Sadly, Mikasa may be an old soul and has advance and numerous vast knowledge thanks to her past life, she was still a child.

A child who is torn in between pushing people away and yearning for love.

Because of that, to ensure Mikasa will not ruin the world, she decided she will go away and leave. Disappear and never appear before them again.

She'll just spent the rest of her immortal life with drinking, fighting, and getting herself drunk as well having so much fun with men and women. She'll indulge her desires and curiosity and drown herself in her lonely ecstasy.

When suddenly her father called for her to return the Manor to watch over the Eve. Only if the project ends, shall she be released.

Her plan was simple.

Watch.Observe. Report. Eat. Drink. Sleep.

Avoid The Brothers At All.

Besides... Her 'brothers' never cared for her right? This would be a piece of cake!

Wrong.

The brothers were alarmed of her return and are curious. The brothers are watching her, talking to her and spending time with her.

They are paying attention.

...This...

...This is bad...

Really bad.


	3. AU

This is Jhuliette Sie or preferably known as SummerCrane16.

To let you know a few things about me,

English is Not my native language.

Available in Wattpadd (Advanced)

I am a student. A Teenager and a lazy one at that.

I am 'busy'.

I go to school.

Because of that, expect updates to be long. Don't ever pressure me and don't ever bash me if you have no reasons. Criticism are allowed. I welcome advice and suggestions.

And this is only for OPEN-MINDED people only. For those who are homo-phobic, violent-free, weak stomachs and hearts, religionist and incest-hating people, GO AWAY. This is not meant for you.

This story is not for you people. This story is Sick. Dark. Twisted. A lot of Dark. Depressed. Pain. And Etc.

I am Open-Minded and I am the author of this story so what I say in here, GOES. If you have a problem, then go AWAY. Got that? Good.

Just like in the prologue, this story is M-rated for mature content. Violent, blood and gore. Sexual content. Cuss. Incest. Yaoi and Yuri (MAYBE, STILL THINKING ABOUT IT). Child neglection, abuse and abandonment. Sadism and Masochism.

There, some and most of them MIGHT be in this story but its a 80% chance of happening so if you don't like it, then byebye. I am warning you. I don't care any of those as long as it doesn't concern me, who cares if two people are gays or a mother is fucking her son? Thats none of ma business and so do you so lets put our noses and stick it in our business, hmm? Shall we?

Well, I like making my plot and story interesting. I like characters and hope my character development will turn better-or for worse.

And Sakamaki Mikasa is my OC. She is based on Ackerman Mikasa from AOT or SnK in physical but for emotionally, mentally and as a person whole in whole, that is mine. And by mine, I meant I am the one who is working on and developing her character as chapters go by.

Well that's all! Thank you!

P.S As a family member with several female family members batting for the same team, and friends with a gay and a lesbian, I support them all. Whether it is right or wrong in your eyes, it is fine with me and I definitely support them. Even if its Incest.

But I draw the line when it comes to forced/rape. I don't support a relationship where the other party is suffering and getting hurt. I don't support toxic relationships that makes the other or both parties suffer.

The reason of this is because my motto is when it comes to Love, Love brings Happiness and Love knows no boundaries.

Thats why it is okay for me for two guys, two women, a mother or son loving each other romantically. Why? Because they love each other and they are human.

We are Human and we are not Perfect. Just because we (I am straight) don't bat for the same team, or we don't eye our Father like Eye-candies doesn't mean its wrong for the others. The only difference between them and us is that they love the other romantically when we only love them as a family or friend.

That is the only difference so please don't bash me or other people for their beliefs or who they are. Stop putting your nose into their business. Stop being a racist. Stop being a bully. Stop being someone who judges for who they are.

Thats All.


	4. Prolouge

**WARNING: M-rated content in here. Mentions of child neglect, child abuse and child abandonment. Violence. Gore. Sexual Content. Incest. Sadism. Masochism. Cuss. Alcohol Abuse. Mild Drug Use. Shitty Stuff. If any of them are not found here, expect in the future!**

 _"Mikasa?" I looked up from the book I was reading and met the same blood orbs of my mother "...Would you-" her pale and aristocratic face was as beautiful as ever, especially with her smile even though it was obviously strained "would you like to tell Mommy what the story is all about?" those red eyes of hers were shiny and filled with desperate hope._

 _I returned my gaze to the book and flipped another page as I forced myself saying "There's nothing really interesting in this book, Mother." She flinched and as I briefly cast her a look, I saw a flash of hurt in her beautiful red eyes "Is that all? Well," I scanned over the words and letters but I didn't read any of it. I didn't understood each word I saw. All I could think of was-_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _So._

 _sorrysorrysorry-_

 _"Can you please get out now? Your bothering me."_

 _I could feel the hand that rested on the chair I sat, disappear. I could feel the strained and hopeful smile disappear. I could imagine how she stared at me with so much hurt in her eyes and how hard she'd struggled not to cry in front of me._

 _Scratch that._

 _I KNOW she was hurt._

 _I blinked and silently scanned the page. My eyes hurts-but I still calmly and silently read it over and over because I don't really want to see HER cry and leave._

 _I'm so sorry. I really am._

 _"I-Is that so?" she managed to say, her voice cracking and full of hurthurthurt- "...Well, Mommy is sorry for disturbing you-" No. Don't be sorry. Hey, are you really going to leave-? "I'm sorry, Mikasa. You can continue on and please." She sounds like she's begging. She's desperate._

 _...She's... really hurt..._

 _"Please call me 'Mommy' next time, will you?"_

 _I stayed silent. I flipped a page._

 _With my supernatural hearing, I could hear a muffled sob._

 _"...Well, I guess I-" No, please don't. " have to go now. I have some business to attend to so I'll be going now..." Nonononono-_

 _Don't leave, please don't-!_

 _I turned my head from the damn stupid book and stared with wide eyes at the beautiful back of a beautiful lady with her long silky black hair in a neat long braid, wearing an elegant, classy and stylish raven black gown with raven feathers._

 _As always, even only gazing her back, she's still beautiful._

 _Mother. Please don't go-_

 _The door closed and she left. I sat and stared at the closed door and I could hear muffled sobs and cries as soft footsteps starts to go away..._

 _Oh. Right. I forgot._

 _I dropped the book and brought my tiny knees near me and hugged them and hid my face._

 _I'm an outsider. I don't belong here. I shouldn't meddle in. I should disappear..._

 _Disappear._

The music is really loud here. Humans are all either huddled in a corner making-out or in the dancing floor, making a crowd of sweaty, moving and noisy meatbags on the dancefloor.

Well, it is a club after all~

"Hey," the music was blaring and the voice was deep but soft, and I only managed to hear it normally because of my supernatural senses "Wanna go and...spend some time alone? Somewhere dark and quiet?"

I turned around and easily wrapped my pale-white arms around a dark-skinned neck and looked up to see a grinning guy with lecherous intent. Sniffing, and my stomach gurgling, I licked my red-blood lips and softly caressed my hidden fang with my tongue. I let a seductive smile out on my face.

"Sure, why not?"

 _I took one of my 'rare' walks. Staying locked in my room and cooping myself up was not a good idea if I want to stay sane and controlled of myself. Once in a while, I would go out and leave. In a time where everybody in this manor is busy and I would be left undisturbed._

 _But..._

 _"...U-um, c-could you be M-mikasa?"_

 _I didn't expect to see a boy with bright blonde hair and the brightest deep blue eyes and a shy smile whose name is Sakamaki Shu, aka my eldest half-brother._

 _I gave a small nod and held Roppi, my stuffed cat, tighter._

 _"I am, and that blond hair... you must be Shu." he beamed "anyways, how did you know who I was?"_

 _He gave a surprised look, as if he didn't expect me to answer him. Silly boy. I may be shutting myself off of this world, that doesn't mean I lose my manners._

 _"I-uhhh...L-Lady Amanda always talk about you and the servants keep mentioning you..."_

 _You mean gossip. Tch, worthless beings with no lives that keeps on gossiping. I hate them._

 _My face went from unreadable neutral to sour-neutral._

 _"Hmmm, I see. Well," I turned around and started to walk away "I'll be going now. Don't ever bother me nor mention of this to anyone understand?"_

 _"...Y-yes!"_

 _"Good."_

 _And I left, knowing the hopeful look to be able to play with me vanish into a forlorn face not suitable for a child._

 _"Whatever. What I did was meaningless for I am an outsider." I brushed my unbounded raven hair behind my ear "He'll turn out who he will be in the future, no matter what I do. For I am an outsider, my existence and my life is meaningless."_

The buffy dark-skinned guy named Harvey was obviously pent up and incredibly horny. He was kissing me deeply while taking my clothes off immediately.

"...Your girlfriend not giving you any?"

"Nope. She's mad at me and grounded me off the bed for months." Ouch.

"Ah, that's real bad...But..." I gave a big grin "Maybe not because I wouldn't have a free 'meal' in front of me."

He laughed "Yeah, the best meal you'll have!" he smirked "I'm black and just like what those rumors say, I am big."

I chuckled "Really? I suppose you have, given that friend of yours is turning quite-" I touched the big tent on his ugly trousers "...big" I giggled. Maybe this could take off the frustration and stupid thoughts away.

A one good fucking fuck with a massive d*ck.

 _The book Twilight was ridiculous as hell. It's not only stupid but also unbelievably unreal. I mean, fiction is all about a figment of your imagination but-can you at least make it real? At least Dracula was a decent story, more realistic and more reasonable._

 _Unlike Twilight. Ugh. What did I even saw in that ridiculous book in my previous life?_

 _So now I am here, in the middle of the afternoon in our library. Looking over the old classical books section, I randomly chose one._

 _Sadly, the books and stories I have preferred are either not in the manor or hasn't been created yet._

 _Picking one, I looked at the cover._

 ** _The Secret Garden_**

 ** _By Frances Hodgson Burnett_**

 ** _Children's Literature_**

 _Hmmm. Maybe this could be fun. I opened the book and scanned through the pages and words. Never read this and never heard of it but hopefully, this would be better than TWILIGHT. Ugh-_

 _"Are you Mikasa?"_

 _I looked from my left and stared blankly at a raven haired boy with red eyes but were more lighter than my own blood ones. He looked refined and calm, just like how he would be when he grows up._

 _I nodded_

 _"And you must be Reiji-"_

 _"What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be in your room." he demanded to me like I was a servant he could demand answers from._

 _I snapped the book in my hands shutand stared at him impassively with a frown. He flinched at my 'dead' stare._

 _"I stay in my room all the time because I chose to, not because I am locked in it. And for what purpose I am here, out of my room? I give you two. This place and the thing in my hands." he flushed embarrassed but I was not satisfied._

 _"Tch, and you call yourself smart? Keep going with that attitude of yours and your mother will truly never give you any attention. Don't mention of our meeting and goodbye."_

"Woah, you are one of the sexiest mama's I've ever seen!" the meatbag said "You could perfectly pull off a sexy and elegant vampire lady!"

I snickered at the irony.

I pulled him closer and whispered "Even sexier than your girlfriend?"

"Hah! Much even more!" he yelled as he hungrily stared at my naked body "It's like comparing a monkey to a nymph!"

My laughter surrounded the room.

 _"W-who are you?" A timid albino boy asked with a shy and a frightened look on his face._

 _What a strange combination._

 _Picking up a white rose from the bushes, I stared at the pure white flower as I twirled it in my hand._

 _"You must be Subaru."_

 _He looked at me, warierthan ever_

 _"I am Mikasa" I leaned out a hand to him and expected a handshake "It is nice to meet you."_

 _I am lonely._

 _Sosososo lonely-_

 _He tilts his head and a confused look has set upon his face._

 _"Are you a visitor?"_

 _My mind froze._

 _He doesn't know me._

 _Why did it hurt-?_

 _Nononono-_

 _"Who are you?" He asked again._

 _My eyes widened as I heard the question much more clearly ._

 _and then I was reminded of who I was. Who I truly am._

 _I am an Outsider._

 _I shake my head and drew my hand away from Subaru and pulled it near my chest._

 _"Disgusting..." I muttered,_

 _His strawberry eyes widened and he stood in stunned._

 _Hurt swirling in his strawberry eyes._

 _"H-huh?"_

 _"This is really pathetic..." I clicked my tongue and looked away_

 _"Whatever."_

 _and I walked away, vowing to never pull a stunt like that ever again._

 _"Harder!"_

 _He thrusted_

 _I frowned while he grunts in pleasure. This was not fun at all, I barely feel anything in me. I barely feel the supposedly 'amazing' big d*ck._

 _This is quite disappointing._

"Faster!"

 _"Oi! You trespasser!"_

 _I turned around and sighed as I saw the eldest of the Sakamaki triplets approach me and followed by the other two._

 _"Hey! Are you deaf or something?! You ugly trespasser!"_

 _I stared at the miniature arrogant jerkass who is still, apparently, a jerk while waving a stick in front of me._

 _"Ore-sama's name is Ayato and I am the best!" He yelled "So you stupid trespasser, bow down and surrender."_

 _I stared at him blankly._

 _"Ayato-kun, you should calm down." Laito said as he laid a hand on Ayato's shoulder "Let's just take this slow and peacefully."_

 _"...W-who are you?" A shy young Kanato asked,_

 _I did nothing but stared "It's nothing for the three of you to be concerned of. Ayato, right?" he looks surprise "You are the eldest of Lady Cordelia's children, one of the competitors for the throne. Should you not be studying now?"_

 _He scoffed,_

 _"Hmpph! I don't want to! I'd rather play!"_

 _I frowned,_

 _"You are wasting time. You are one of the heirs to the throne and all you do is play and accuse anyone who you don't know? What a disappointment. Your all talk and no bite." I turned around with a scoff "I will be leaving."_

 _Three voices raised in indignation_

 _"T-that was not nice!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"You stupid trespasser-!"_

 _I sighed and turned around, expecting a stick to hit me and I was ready to counter it when a shout of my name made me stunned._

 _"Mikasa!"_

 _I barely avoided the stick that almost hits my head, and instead, left a bruised pale arm._

 _Ayato dropped the stick and looked pale "Y-Your Mikasa?"_

 _"Oh dear, Mikasa!"_

 _I glared at him and at his brothers who watched in shock "Yes. I am. And if it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't have to deal with this. Tch."_

"Oh dear, dear, dear!"

"Ugh"

 _"...Lady Mikasa," one of the maids approached me and placed the tray on the table "here is your lunch."_

 _I nodded. Blood was something I still wasn't used but t doesn't taste bad. Its fine._

 _Bowing her head low and eyes shut, she said "I also came here to bear you the news of your mother. She has just tragically passed away."_

 _My hand stopped writing._

 _"How?"_

 _"She hanged herself while exposing her naked body in the sun with holy water doused on her. It was a suicide, milady."_

 _I hummed._

 _"I see, send flowers of white at her grave for me. You may go now." and I resumed writing._

 _I feel the stupid maid's eyes on me but I did not care._

 _"What are you waiting for? Out."_

 _"I-I'm sorry"_

 _"Out."_

 _And she rushed out of the door and closed it. My eyes opened and I stared at the letter I was writing for mother's Birthday._

 _"This is useless now." and I crumpled it. Teardrops dropping on the desk as I silently cried in my room._

 _She's now gone._

"That was awesome."

I raised an eyebrow "Really? It's kind of boring."

He looked offended

"But." I licked my lips and my hunger growing, the next thing the guy knew was me pinning him on top of the bed.

"What the actual fuck-! How did you do that and-fuck! Your grip hurts!"

I grinned, exposing my long sharp fangs and my eyes glowing more redredred in hunger and his face twisted into horror

"Holyfuck!"

"Hope your taste redeems your image! _Bon appetit~_!"

The screams rang through the whole noisy Vega Mama Club and made the guards and security search one of the rooms. As soon as they find one Harvey Jay, neck broken and eyes rolled on top of the head, mysterious puncture wounds on his neck with a bloody bed and a mangled shoulder, they were too late to find the culprit.

Too late to catch one Sakamaki Mikasa.

"I am an Outsider. I do not belong here and I will never be. My words, actions and life is meaningless. I have no impact on anything. I will not join for I am an outsider."

Let's have some fun and beat this shit~!

I flipped my phone open and answered "Yes~? Mikaela Studfort here, what can I help you-"

"ah, Mikasa you sound so different." I stiffened at the voice of Karlheinz.

My father.

My happy-go-lucky expression on my face dropped and was replaced by the cold look, my grip on my phone tightening "What do you want."

"ah, is that how you talk to your lovely father, Mikasa? After all, I have done for you? Send you out the country, give you money and clean your messes-"

"Just get to the point."

A chuckle "this is why I like you better than your stupid brothers, Mikasa. Well, I'll cut to the chase then,"

pause.

"Return back to the manor."

I stopped jumping from the rooftop and stood in shock,

What did he say-?

"I have started my project 'Adam and Eve' months ago, but now I am getting a little bit restless. I need someone to check the Eve for me and report me what has happened each day. Someone Trustworthy"

"Kino then."

"He refused. And he might kill the Eve."

"Then go and gather info of her yourself."

"I am conducting an experiment on her and as an observer, I must not get close and ruin the experiment. And besides, I am busy."

"Fucking numerous women, Feeding and being a mad sociopath, Playing Doctor and Political man at the same time and being a king? No kidding. " I said dryly

"Hahaha. Watch your tongue dearie, it might get cut off. Anyway, atleast Daddy isn't like his daughter, so negative and pessimistic and depressing. Daddy has been having trouble managing your 'binge-eating' and 'evolved' appetite."

"Get lost."

"Mikasa, I am expecting you to go back to the manor. Now. As soon as the project is done, I promise you can do ANYTHING you want."

I narrowed my eyes "Anything?" repeating it,

" _Anything_." He agreed "All you have to do is stay there, observe and report and if necessarily, protect the Eve! That's all! And if the project is done, you are free."

"Fine." I just knew it, I just knew it. This is something I'll regret later "Deal?"

"Deal."

 **My First Fanfiction of DL in this account. A Diabolik Lover fanfiction concerning a Self-Insert character as a Sakamaki sister with depressive, pessimistic and negative issues. You are warned of what this content is full of. And It is deserving to be rated M.**


End file.
